Sonic Quest
by Thorn X
Summary: A crisis in Station Square sends Sonic and his friends on a new adventure on their final fight against Dr.Eggman and a mysterious ally of his.There's a new Amy Rose on the block now.And just who'll win Sonic's heart?Amy?Sally?Mina?Or neither?
1. Default Chapter

Thousands of years ago on the planet Mobius in ancient times, a civilization known as Cyprus thrived well within the depths of the sandy, scorching deserts. According to Mobian scholars, it was the most technologically advanced civilization in the entire world during its time, and in some ways, was still more technologically advanced than the current planet Mobius.  
It had been fabled that during the ancient times when the civilization was still active, the scientists of the ancient city had created a being that they hoped would be immortal, and able to evolve into something stronger, so it could defend the city from "jealous gods" who wanted their gold and riches. The scientists were indeed successful, however the being developed a chaotic mind and began to destroy the city. Luckily, the beast was sealed within the ancient pyramid crypt known as the "Scorpius". However, the city was left in ruins, and all of the survivors had disappeared without a trace shortly after.  
Fifty-seven years ago, teams archeologists from all over the world had searched the ruins of the ancient civilization in hopes to understand it. However, everything had been so complex to comprehend, that they had all gave up trying. The city was abandoned of any research or anyone with hopes of discovering anything concerning it.until now.  
  
"Nack, wait up!" called a voice that belonged to an orange echidna that had her hair styled in a ponytail. She trudged tiredly after her companion in Cyprus' ancient ruins the heated desert. "Not now Mira." The purple weasel snapped. "The faster we get to that fabled pyramid, the faster we get paid. Now either you walk faster, or you can count on getting left behind!" Mira sighed with discontent and walked a little faster. "Nack, do you actually believe that old myth, Dr. Eggman said?" "I really don't know. What I do know is that we'll be paid for at least looking, even if we don't find it. I'm hoping we in fact do find it. because in an ancient pyramid like that, it's probably littered with treasures that'll be worth a fortune." "Typical." Sighed the echidna. "Hey, what's your problem babe? We're both getting paid here, and we already agreed to spilt the treasure." "That is if we find any." She growled.  
For hours the two searched for any sign of an ancient pyramid. The two unfortunately found absolutely nothing. Mira sat on a rock, bored hevily. She looked at her feet to waste the time away, and sighed. Something immediately caught her attention for she saw something glistening in the sand. Curiously, she dug her hands in the sand, a little and picked up what seemed to be a tiny golden box, clustered with jewels and symbols. She decided she'd toy with it, for in her mind she had nothing better to do. Nack who was busy looking around for clues, watched his companion with disgust. "Aren't you gonna help me Mira?" "Digging in the dirt, and getting yourself dirty while looking for that tomb is what I call man's work" She said prudently. The weasel grunted. "Well what's that box you've got there?" He asked questioningly. The orange echidna looked at it curiously herself. "Dunno really. What do you think?" She offered the mysterious relic to him. Nack took the piece from her hands and examined it. "It looks like it'll be worth a hell of a lot of cash! Just look at all the hieroglyphics on this baby!" Mira proudly smiled in response. "Hey.take a look at this weird button looking thing," Nack said, referring to an odd thing on the center of the box that was shaped like a sun where a circle in the center poked out like a button. "Nackie...I'm thirsty," the echidna Mira complained. The purple weasel searched his knapsack and recovered a bottle of water. He handed it to her and she grabbed it from his hands and drank greedily. He shook his head, again in disgust. He studied the box for a moment, and pressed the button on the golden little box curious to what might happen. While she was drinking, the sound of rumbling and crashing could be heard. About a mile away from where the two was standing, something seemed to be rising from the sand. The weasel's eyes were focused on something else. Something in fact that made his eyes widen with satisfaction and surprise.  
"What is it?" Mira asked, wiping the water from her mouth.  
"L-look over there." He commanded. He pointed his finger into the distance. The girl looked into the spoken direction and gasped.  
"Oh my gosh.Nack I think that's it! The symbol on that pyramid.is the one Dr. Eggman said we'd probably find if we found this fabled place!" She squealed. The weasel thought to himself how this could've happened. No one had been able to find the pyramid, let alone, know that it was underground. How could we be the first ones to find it? For an extra moment he pondered. "Of course! The button I pressed on this box must've activated it to appear before our very eyes, like a remote control commanding a television to turn on or off! After all, this was a technologically advanced society." He exclaimed. Mira didn't really care about his logic. She was speechless and stood still in shock.  
Nack slapped her on the back, causing her to jump. "Well don't just stand there, mate. Lets go!" He cried.  
* * *  
Knothole Village was on the verge of becoming a town and soon after that, a city. It was a place that already homed a large populace than any normal existing place that could be defined as a "village". There were streams, lakes, and rivers surrounding the village and sometimes you would find a few within the village itself. There was a ring pool in the village, and every day at a certain time of the day a power ring would arise from the ring pool, hence the name. Besides that, there were the basics. Tree house apartments, medical facilities, schools, and restaurants, anything you could think of. With the brief rule under the king's son Prince Elias, these "essential facilities" had reshaped Knothole indeed during their fruition.  
  
At this time Knothole, was busy with everyday life as it usually was since the king's return from the void. Sonic and Tails were walking home to the hut both of them shared with Sonic's parents. School was finally over after a long day; the hedgehog was a little upset over getting a "D-" on his English essay. Tails had noticed his friend was upset by the expression on his face, and decided against making an attempt to bring up any kind conversation during their walk home. At first the walk seemed like normal, quiet walk between two friends. But a familiar high-pitched voice rang through both of their ears  
" OH SOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" she shrieked. Sonic groaned and Tails grew an annoyed face. Within the midst of the blue hedgehog and the orange two tailed fox, was a beautiful pink hedgehog that appeared to be about Sonic's age. She wore a red dress with matching red boots, and had short quills hanging from her head that more so resembled hair.  
"Hi Sonic!" Amy chirped cheerfully. "Wonderful weather we're having, ne?"  
"Yes.Amy." Sonic growled. Amy at first didn't realize that Sonic was at all annoyed, so she continued her conversation.  
"Well, since the day was so nice, and the weather man said it's going to be nice tomorrow, which is Saturday."  
"Amy I'm not in the mood to talk!" Sonic said, growling with even more anger that had been multiplied from his bad day.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Sonic" Amy said sympathetically. "Perhaps this invitation to a barbeque I'm holding at my hut tomorrow might make you feel bet-"  
Sonic couldn't take it anymore. The rage that had been welling up with in him was too much. The hedgehog bowed to the inevitable, and let all come out. "No Amy! Whatever is, the answer is no! I'm sick of you chasing me around you annoying little bitch! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy's face turned red, she could feel tears welling up. She didn't fight them back; she had rather let them streak her face. Tails stood amongst the two of them, shocked. Sonic had lost his temper, but this was more than an unacceptable way to deal with anyone with this certain level of respect. Usually, Sonic was rather calm and levelheaded when considering just about any situation, but today was a different story.  
  
Amy's face turned from an expression of shock, to anger. She didn't bother tending to her now dirty face. But she instead decided to strike Sonic in the face with a harsh slap in the face.  
"You know what? Fine! I was just trying to give you an invitation, simply because I'm trying to be friendly by making you feel better. You're nothing more than a heartless. a heartless." Amy said. "There isn't even a defined word for people like you other than a self-consumed ass! I want nothing more to do with you, Sonic!" With that, the pink hedgehog ran off, sobbing and crying uncontrollably all the way to her hut.  
Sonic was tending to his face that was red from Amy's powerful slap. Tails realization of the fact that Amy was only trying to make Sonic happy, and in return she got cussed out, only made Tails blood boil. Without even a word of reprimanding, Tails struck Sonic on his other cheek with anger. "How could you do that to Amy Rose?" Tails cried. "You may be annoyed with her all the time, but that was no way to treat Amy! She was only trying to make you feel better, and instead of conducting yourself with some amount of kindness or appreciation for at least trying, this is how you repay her. You should not only be ashamed, but you should apologize to her!"  
Sonic sighed sadly. He had not only hurt Amy's feelings through his recklessness, but he had caused his best friend to get upset at him. "You're right Tails. I was putting my own anger before Amy's feelings. I'll apologize first thing tomorrow." But unknown to Sonic the hedgehog or Miles Prower, the damage had already been done. A great change would overcome Amy from this day forward.  
* * * Eggman was comfortably sitting in his leather chair in his personal chamber within the newly built Robotropolis that had relocated elsewhere in the Great Forest. He was sipping on some rather expensive wine from a silver goblet with emeralds engraved in it. He turned his head to the automatic doors of the room as they opened.  
"Yes, what is it Snively?" The obese man growled with annoyance.  
"Sir.you have a phone call from your agents, Nack and Mira." The runty man said in his usual annoying slowly, squeaky voice.  
"Excellent." the fat man said, rubbing his chin. Snivley handed him a cell phone.  
"Eggman here, report."  
"Yes, Dr. Robotnik? This is Nack the Weasel. We have found this pyramid thing you requested we find for you."  
"You have?" He exclaimed. "Then this ancient fable really is truth! What's more, we're the first ever to discover it after thousands of years of it being undiscovered!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure we get paid."  
"Naturally. Now continue exploring!" Eggman said demandingly. With that, he turned off the phone.  
* * *  
Nack and Mira walked cautiously within the interior of the pyramid. Cobwebs, and statues stood everywhere amongst the endless hallways with sandy colored walls and floors. It was dark inside; Mira and Nack both carried flashlights, predicting it would come in handy before coming to the ruins.  
"Look at these statues and artifacts!" the weasel exclaimed excitedly. The orange echidna shared an equal excitement, since she had always had a liking for pretty things.  
"I'm just hoping I can get my hands on some jewels.rubies especially!" She chirped cheerfully. "Lets split up and see what we can find." She suggested.  
"Good idea. But we should try finding this so called 'sealed beast' together first."  
"Right." together, the echidna and weasel searched about the pyramid. Mira was looking at the hieroglyphics. She consistently found the same pattern carved on the box. The first pattern looked like a flower, the second had a sign that looked like an "infinity" symbol and the third had the face of a skull with bones shaped like an 'x' below it, the same symbol pirates usually used on their sails. 'I wonder what this means..' She thought to herself.  
"Dammit.they're so many doors.how do we know which one bears this monster we're looking for?!" They were currently in the middle of eight doors.  
"Hmmm." Mira looked at the top of the doors and noticed that there were hieroglyphics above every door. She looked at the box again and noticed that there was the same hieroglyphics on that box as the one that was on one of the doors to their left.  
"I...I think it's this way!" she said.  
"And just how can you be so sure?" He asked skeptically.  
"I don't know, actually. But the symbols on the little box we found bears the same symbols as that door over there." She pointed. "I don't know about you, but I get the hunch that it means something."  
"Well I guess we'll follow your lead." He sighed. Nack didn't really believe the door was the correct one. It could easily be a trap that could send them wandering this dark interior for days. If we choose the wrong door, we may never find a way out. He thought with a groan.  
The echidna boldly went ahead of her partner, trying to keep a calm face that remained unafraid. Inside she had similar worries as Nack, except they were even more magnified because she hated dark places. But she wasn't about to let it get in the way of her mission, which was to find the fabled beast of Scorpius' tomb.  
It seemed like eternity to the two. They had never walked so long in their lives. Now they really began to doubt that the door they'd followed was in fact the right one. "Man, I'm hungry. We've been walking for hours." The weasel complained.  
"Yes, and I suppose I'll be needing my beauty rest soon." Sighed the echidna.  
"Beauty this, beauty that.you have serious issues."  
"Whatever, you're a guy of course you wouldn't understand." She winked. A sudden thought made her face turned grim. In a place like this there probably isn't any bathrooms or showers!  
"Hey babe! Take a look at this!" Nack exclaimed excitedly.  
"What's wrong this time?" she sighed.  
"Nothing's wrong, girl. Take a look at what's in front of ya!" At first she didn't see anything, but then moved her flashlight around a little bit and understood exactly what Nack was talking about.  
"I-It's the t-tomb!" she gasped in shock.  
"Lets hope it is. Now help me open the top of the coffin."  
"Ewwwwww! No way." Nack glared at her with annoyance.  
"Okay, okay. I'll do it." She groaned.  
"Now you take the left end of the coffin and I'll take the right end. On the count of three we'll pull the top of the coffin off together." As instructed, Mira walked over to the left side of the coffin, the purple weasel took his place at the right.  
"On my mark.one.two." Mira looked at the center of the coffin. There was a dented imprint of a square. She didn't really think it meant anything at first, so she continued to await Nack's call for 'three!'  
"And.three!" He exclaimed. With all their might the two of them pulled but to no avail. Nack counted to three again, and again they pulled with no results consequently.  
"This isn't working, Nack." Mira said flatly.  
"Well, you got a bright idea, smart one?" He snapped.  
"Actually.I might." She looked at the box she was holding and slowly approached the coffin. She took the box and placed it into the dented square imprint in the coffin's center.  
"Mira you idiot, what do you think you're doing?"  
"Will you kindly shut up?" Moments after golden box was placed within the imprint, the entire coffin started glowing.  
"Oh my god.Mira what've you done?" The weasel asked worriedly.  
"I-I dunno!" She cried.  
"You're a real idiot you know that, Mira?" He screamed. "Huh? Hey, the coffin's no longer glowing anymore." Nack commented, and indeed it wasn't.  
"That's because it no longer needs to." Said a voice. "I thank the girl for freeing me."  
"W-Who's there?!" Nack said, drawing out his gun.  
"My name is Grim. I have been imprisoned in this crypt of millenniums.since the girl has freed me.I will grant her one desire." The creature revealed himself from the shadows. He was a creature with spiked arms that looked like flames. He was black with horns coming from his head and fire colored feet. He had a reddish crescent shaped marking on his chest.  
"N-no that's ok.I don't wish for you to fulfill anything for me." Mira stuttered fearfully. "We were asked to bring you to our client, Dr. Robotnik." She said. "Will you accompany us to Robotropolis?" She asked. The monster looked at her carefully, and at first didn't say a word, but then closed his eyes and sighed.  
"Agreed."  
* * *  
  
In a lonely room, posters of Sonic were everywhere on the walls. To the one who posted them there, Sonic was a person she had adored. There was a wardrobe, and antiques that were creatively placed in certain areas of the small room. But besides that, the room easily told a story of the young girl who dwelled in it. Bare as the white walls, lonely for her only company were the Sonic posters on her wall. Within the dimly lit quarters withheld the sobs young girl. Amy had been crying her eyes out on her bed for hours. Amy had never had many friends. To many people she was this immature little girl who needed to "put away mommy's dressing kit and stop playing with the big kids." The girls her age disliked her because they were jealous of the fact that she appeared so developed and mature, while many of them had flat chests and hadn't even developed curves. The boys were still very immature, and thought girls were icky and still segregated themselves from them at that age. She thought Sonic understood her situation. She thought Sonic wanted to be her friend. I guess I was wrong. she thought  
"How could he do this to me?" Amy cried aloud helplessly. "How could he be so cruel?" She cried. Crying isn't going to solve the problem. Amy thought to herself. She slowly dragged herself off of her bed, and headed towards her wardrobe. The pink hedgehog began trying out some clothes. "That does it! No more, Sonic!" she cried sternly. "There's gonna be a new Amy Rose in Knothole from now on!" She began putting her hair in various positions until she found a style that she liked. "I'll make you respect me. Just watch! I can be more than the immature little girl you take me for!" She said to herself, but seemed to be directing it to Sonic.wherever he was.  
  
Next Episode: There's chaos in Station Square that sends Sonic and co. for a long journey. 


	2. Chapter 2

The City of Station Square was in a state of panic frenzy. Citizens ran here and there as if they were chickens with their heads cut off, running crazily. Police officers immediately arrived to the scene that birthed such a chaotic disturbance, which was the city's metro/train station. Helicopters and police trucks that contained armed Squad units arrived in unison.  
Grim stood amongst the hostile police officers that began to surround him. He stood amongst them confidently, with a chaos emerald in his hand. "Commissioner, is that the creature?"  
"Yeah, that's him. That's the beast that wrecked the city's national museum."  
"I see." The police officer said. He then pointed to the shiny jewel Grim held in his hand. "Could that be what the creature was looking for?" He asked.  
"It obviously seems that way. But the actions he took to get it makes me believe that his purposes for it can't be good." The commissioner said sternly. In response, the officer nodded.  
"Don't worry, commissioner, he won't get away." Although quite a distance away, Grim could hear their conversation clearly. The beast chuckled darkly.  
"Foolish mortals." He muttered, while looking at the glistening stone in his hand. "Such beauty will now bow down to my purposes!" He shouted amongst the crowd of police officers.  
"He's crazy! Shoot him, now!" The commissioner commanded. A flash of light blinded everyone, thus disabling them to aim for their target, temporarily. When the light wore off, Grim stood amongst them still, only he looked a little different. He seemed to be wearing what looked like golden armor. Strangely this was apart of his body, and in his chest of golden plates was the chaos emerald.  
"Bear witness to my power, fools! The time is now to embrace your deaths!" He cried. A ring of fire engulfed the entire police force. Screams and cries of murder shook the heavens. Men and women lay dead, some of their body parts decapitated or burned off, and some of them had only ashes that remained.  
A few of them were left alive, only to absorb the agony that nearly all of their comrades were now dead. There was screaming, crying, and shouting. Indeed this was the birthplace of a chaotic nightmare.  
Everyone was so absorbed into the situation; they didn't realize Grim was slowly wandering off into the city, everyone besides the commissioner who was indeed still alive that is. He was at first in shock, witnessing the awesome powers of this creature. But he shook off his shock and angrily aimed his gun at the black creature that was simply walking away as if his latest kill was nothing. He fired a few bullets screaming "bastard go to hell" as he shot. One of the bullets met his target, thus the commissioner grinned in satisfaction. But his vengeance for his dead officers would be short lived.  
Grim's wounds had healed automatically. The commissioner's eyes widened as the beast's emotionless eyes faced his. The creature lifted his index finger and directed it straight for the commissioner's heart and fired a puny little beam. The beam met its target perfectly, but unfortunately the commissioner's wounds wouldn't automatically heal. He had lain on the cold sidewalk dead, and surrounded in his own blood.  
  
Meanwhile, a fourteen-year-old girl trudged to her apartment. She was tired after a long day's work, which was training to become a police officer. In these hostile days where Eggman and other sorts of terrorists threatened the world, it was actually common for kids her age to be in the military or doing some sort of work that would strengthen the security of Station Square, or anywhere else on the planet Mobius. She lived downtown, far from where the latest incident had occurred, thus she was unaware of what had just happened at the metro station. She sighed with a heavy heart.  
Everyday is the same as yesterday. What would it kill to have some spark or adventure in my life? She thought with a groan. She entered her house with a house key. On the counter, not far from her door was a picture of her parents who held her in their arms. She was only five years old back then. Mom.dad. It seems so lonely without you guys. It's been about two years since both of you left me all alone in this world after that that car accident.I only want to remember the good times I had with you both.but even now those memories are slipping away into a sea of my forgetfulness.  
She closed her eyes and smiled, hugging the picture. From outside, a loud buzzing sound could be heard. She gasped and put the picture down. What could be making such noise? She asked with an annoyed frown.  
The girl headed to the front door and went outside, expecting to find answers.and indeed she did. She looked around, and at first not a thing was in sight. "What in the heck is that?" She gasped. A flying red fortress was hovering over the city, the shadows of it covered the city like an eclipse. 


End file.
